Every Time Zoey Was Insulted In CYOA
Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! But, um, Zoey's kinda weird. Truth or Laser Shark "Zoey?! She's the worst! Don't even get me started on Zoey! She may seem all sweet around other people, but that's just because she wants to make friends. Such a diva.", Dakota says. "No, I would never use this shade. Ew! This is probably Zoey's. It's disgusting.", she says. "Next question for the Mutant Maggots: Who here has no friends, and spends the entire day knitting sweaters?", Chris says. "*sigh* It's me...", Zoey says, pressing the button. Laughs all around. Finders Creepers "Hey there, baby. Come here often?", Anne Maria asks. "'Ey ya see, now there's a bod.", Mike says. "Excuse me?", Zoey asks. "Wasn't talkin' to you, princess.", Mike says. "Good attitude, boring girl!", Jo says. "I wish you'd stop calling me that.", Zoey replies. Backstabbers Ahoy! "Good. My team's boring. I've got some wannabe actor, Bubble Boy, Spray-To-Play, Miss Canada and, ugh, Zoey.", Jo says. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste "Oh, no one wants to hear from me...", Zoey says. "It's just that I feel like I should have everyone's approval. What if I mess up? What if I'm not...liked?", Zoey asks. "Before I was sad. Now I'm just mad...", Zoey says, but you can see the sadness in her eyes. "Is this...even safe?! Was it even tested?", Zoey asks anxiously. "Does it LOOK like I got time for testing challenges like Chris the Sissy?!", Chef exclaims. "S-Sorry.", Zoey replies. "Quiet down. Apology Breath is in the lead, and she's a total numbskull.", Anne Maria whispers. "He was. Eventually, I tried to breakup with him. He got really mad because he was being dumped. He grabbed my arm and held it tight, saying that he's not going to be humiliated by me.", Zoey continues. "So then, we continued that pattern. Every day passed, and eventually even my parents, who are always supportive of me, told me to break up with him. One day in class, he gave me all his books to hold, and I just snapped. I don't know, guys, I don't know what came over me. I told him I wasn't going to put up with him anymore.", Zoey says. "Yeah, but then the entire school turned against me because of him. So I didn't have any friends.", Zoey says. "It seems Zoey isn't fine though. It looks like someone wrung out her aura and left on the ground...", Dawn says. Dakota: "Zoey's my FWNAM, but I really gotta vote for her this time." "FWNAM?", you ask. "Friend Who Needs A Makeover. Duh.", Dakota says. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean "We just have to find the chest.", Zoey says. "Yeah, no kidding, Boring Girl!", Jo retorts. Grand Chef Auto Zoey's just a schmuck who's trying to get her hands on my man.", Anne Maria says. "Come on, Bland One.", Jo says. "I told you stop calling me that...", Zoey says. "No, you said stop calling you "Boring One". This is completely different.", Jo retorts. "Jo, can't you just leave me alone?", Zoey asks. "I would, but it's too much fun to bother you.", Jo says. "Hey, red! Come here!", Anne Maria says. "I have a name, you know.", Zoey says. "Alright. Look in this trash bag for me.", Anne Maria says. "What?? No way!", Zoey says. "Fine, I thought we could be friends but I guess not.", Anne Maria says. "Alright, alright...", Zoey says, and stick her hand inside the trash bag. "Ow! Ow! Owwww!!", Zoey says, as a raccoon scratches her hand, clinging onto it. Zoey hits the raccoon against the wall, as Anne Maria reaches inside the bag and snatches the key. "Ha! Got it!", Anne Maria says. "Hey...that should be mine!", Zoey says. "Ya snooze, ya lose sista", Anne Maria replies. "That enough proof for you? Spill the tea, Mike.", Zoey says. "Spill the tea...?", Jo asks. "IT'LL CATCH ON!", Zoey shouts. "Yeah, when people become as bland as you...", Jo replies. "Not so fast, Bland-y!", Jo says, pushing Zoey off her cart. "Alright CO, let's SLAY this game!", Zoey says. "Slay...?", Jo asks from afar. "IT. WILL. CATCH. ON.", Zoey shouts back, irritated. "Yeah, in BORING TOWN!", Jo insults. "Okay, well, this is our chance to get in the lead.", CO says. Suddenly, the tree falls on Zoey's cart. "OH MY GOSH!!! Why!!", Zoey shouts. "Hahahahahahahaha!", Duncan laughs, holding an axe. "Who cares what she says? It's Zoey!", Jo says, getting a laugh from both herself and Chris. Zoey awkwardly holds her arm, unsure of what to say. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon "Pfft! Brick's not an idiot, Blandoey! He knows that there's only one winner contender for this season.", Jo says proudly. "Sorry, I have a policy of not talking to losers.", Heather says. "Uh, I'm not a loser, well, unless everyone else thinks I am...", Zoey says shyly. ''"Can it, Boring One.", Jo says harshly. "Don't let her touch your wings! They'll get the Bland Disease.", Jo says. Zoey falls onto one of the goats, which starts shaking wildly. "S-Stop! P-Please!", Zoey asks helplessly. "I...I don't like fighting.", Zoey says. "Yeah?! Then get outta here, loser!", Heather shouts, throwing a Gemmie at Zoey. "Why don't you ask Charlotte? She was the swing vote.", Jo says. "Why would you SAY that?", you ask angrily. "That's cruel, even for me.", Chris judges. "Charlotte...how could you?", Zoey asks, tearing up. "I'm sorry Zoey...Mike...was a threat.", you say. Eat, Puke and Be Wary "I haven't been able to train in a week! Look how weak and skinny I've gotten! I look like....like her!", Jo says, pointing at Zoey. Zoey narrows her eyes at Jo. Exportable Copy But, um, Zoey's kinda weird. "Zoey?! She's the worst! Don't even get me started on Zoey! She may seem all sweet around other people, but that's just because she wants to make friends. Such a diva.", Dakota says. "No, I would never use this shade. Ew! This is probably Zoey's. It's disgusting.", she says. "Next question for the Mutant Maggots: Who here has no friends, and spends the entire day knitting sweaters?", Chris says. "*sigh* It's me...", Zoey says, pressing the button. Laughs all around. "Hey there, baby. Come here often?", Anne Maria asks. "'Ey ya see, now there's a bod.", Mike says. "Excuse me?", Zoey asks. "Wasn't talkin' to you, princess.", Mike says. "Good attitude, boring girl!", Jo says. "I wish you'd stop calling me that.", Zoey replies. "Good. My team's boring. I've got some wannabe actor, Bubble Boy, Spray-To-Play, Miss Canada and, ugh, Zoey.", Jo says. "Oh, no one wants to hear from me...", Zoey says. "It's just that I feel like I should have everyone's approval. What if I mess up? What if I'm not...liked?", Zoey asks. "Before I was sad. Now I'm just mad...", Zoey says, but you can see the sadness in her eyes. "Is this...even safe?! Was it even tested?", Zoey asks anxiously. "Does it LOOK like I got time for testing challenges like Chris the Sissy?!", Chef exclaims. "S-Sorry.", Zoey replies. "Quiet down. Apology Breath is in the lead, and she's a total numbskull.", Anne Maria whispers. "He was. Eventually, I tried to breakup with him. He got really mad because he was being dumped. He grabbed my arm and held it tight, saying that he's not going to be humiliated by me.", Zoey continues. "So then, we continued that pattern. Every day passed, and eventually even my parents, who are always supportive of me, told me to break up with him. One day in class, he gave me all his books to hold, and I just snapped. I don't know, guys, I don't know what came over me. I told him I wasn't going to put up with him anymore.", Zoey says. "Yeah, but then the entire school turned against me because of him. So I didn't have any friends.", Zoey says. "It seems Zoey isn't fine though. It looks like someone wrung out her aura and left on the ground...", Dawn says. Dakota: "Zoey's my FWNAM, but I really gotta vote for her this time." "FWNAM?", you ask. "Friend Who Needs A Makeover. Duh.", Dakota says. "We just have to find the chest.", Zoey says. "Yeah, no kidding, Boring Girl!", Jo retorts. Zoey's just a schmuck who's trying to get her hands on my man.", Anne Maria says. "Come on, Bland One.", Jo says. "I told you stop calling me that...", Zoey says. "No, you said stop calling you "Boring One". This is completely different.", Jo retorts. "Jo, can't you just leave me alone?", Zoey asks. "I would, but it's too much fun to bother you.", Jo says. "Hey, red! Come here!", Anne Maria says. "I have a name, you know.", Zoey says. "Alright. Look in this trash bag for me.", Anne Maria says. "What?? No way!", Zoey says. "Fine, I thought we could be friends but I guess not.", Anne Maria says. "Alright, alright...", Zoey says, and stick her hand inside the trash bag. "Ow! Ow! Owwww!!", Zoey says, as a raccoon scratches her hand, clinging onto it. Zoey hits the raccoon against the wall, as Anne Maria reaches inside the bag and snatches the key. "Ha! Got it!", Anne Maria says. "Hey...that should be mine!", Zoey says. "Ya snooze, ya lose sista", Anne Maria replies. "That enough proof for you? Spill the tea, Mike.", Zoey says. "Spill the tea...?", Jo asks. "IT'LL CATCH ON!", Zoey shouts. "Yeah, when people become as bland as you...", Jo replies. "Not so fast, Bland-y!", Jo says, pushing Zoey off her cart. "Alright CO, let's SLAY this game!", Zoey says. "Slay...?", Jo asks from afar. "IT. WILL. CATCH. ON.", Zoey shouts back, irritated. "Yeah, in BORING TOWN!", Jo insults. "Okay, well, this is our chance to get in the lead.", CO says. Suddenly, the tree falls on Zoey's cart. "OH MY GOSH!!! Why!!", Zoey shouts. "Hahahahahahahaha!", Duncan laughs, holding an axe. "Who cares what she says? It's Zoey!", Jo says, getting a laugh from both herself and Chris. Zoey awkwardly holds her arm, unsure of what to say. "Pfft! Brick's not an idiot, Blandoey! He knows that there's only one winner contender for this season.", Jo says proudly. "Sorry, I have a policy of not talking to losers.", Heather says. "Uh, I'm not a loser, well, unless everyone else thinks I am...", Zoey says shyly. ''"Can it, Boring One.", Jo says harshly. "Don't let her touch your wings! They'll get the Bland Disease.", Jo says. Zoey falls onto one of the goats, which starts shaking wildly. "S-Stop! P-Please!", Zoey asks helplessly. "I...I don't like fighting.", Zoey says. "Yeah?! Then get outta here, loser!", Heather shouts, throwing a Gemmie at Zoey. "Why don't you ask Charlotte? She was the swing vote.", Jo says. "Why would you SAY that?", you ask angrily. "That's cruel, even for me.", Chris judges. "Charlotte...how could you?", Zoey asks, tearing up. "I'm sorry Zoey...Mike...was a threat.", you say. "I haven't been able to train in a week! Look how weak and skinny I've gotten! I look like....like her!", Jo says, pointing at Zoey. Zoey narrows her eyes at Jo. "Who cares what she says? It's Zoey!", Jo says ... "Who cares what she says?", Jo says ... "Who...cares...what...she...says?", Jo says Category:CYOA